Todo por cinco litros de sangre
by Nadidal
Summary: ONE-SHOT. En la primer clase de biología de Bella y Edward, este último pierde el control.


**Avisos: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y también algunas partes del texto. Use los primeros capítulos de Sol de Medianoche para ayudarme con los pensamientos de Edward, algunos párrafos están copiados textualmente y otros algo modificados.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

.

**Monstruo**

Bella Swan caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación.

Su olor me impactó. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento.

Yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera esa.

Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado. Los pensamientos de Bella no me importaban nada porque no iba a poder pensar por mucho más tiempo.

Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años.

Podía imaginar el sabor…

La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar.

No había pasado ni un segundo. Ella todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que la había puesto en la dirección del aire que fluía hacia mí.

No pude evitarlo. Mis instintos hicieron todo por mí, con una velocidad sobrenatural, incluso para los de nuestra especie, me abalancé sobre la chica.

Mis dientes se hundieron en su cuello. Sentía como la sangre pasaba por mi garganta. Era mas delicioso de lo que podría haber imaginado. Nunca antes había probado algo así. Después de haber pasado tantos años bebiendo sangre animal, el sabor que sentía era tan placentero que cualquier criatura inteligente daría su vida por él.

La sangre seguía fluyendo por mi garganta. Quería que nunca acabe, pero lamentablemente el cuerpo humano solo contenía cinco litros de ese maravilloso líquido.

Sentía como la cantidad de sangre que ingresaba a mi organismo disminuía. Enterré mis dientes aún mas en su cuello buscando que no se acabé.

Sabía que estaba por terminar. Me concentré en disfrutar cada gota que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Como sabía que pasaría, su sangre se acabó. Absorbí los restos que habían quedado. Nunca me había empeñado en vaciar a ese extremo a un humano. Parecía un perro de la calle lamiendo los restos de carne pegados en los huesos que habían arrojado a la basura.

Cuando no había nada mas que absorber de su cuerpo, observé a Bella Swan. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión. Había muerto hace menos de un segundo, pero cualquier señal de vida había desaparecido. Sus ojos chocolate miraban al vacío, su boca estaba semiabierta permitiendo que observara algunos de sus dientes, el color de sus mejillas era solo un recuerdo en mi mente, su frágil cuerpo sin vida seguía tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. En ese momento descubrí que era muy hermosa, incluso en ese estado. Pero era demasiado tarde. Había muerto. Yo la había asesinado.

Era la primer vida que había tomado de alguien inocente. Pero no podía arrepentirme, un placer semejante al que me había otorgado su sangre en mi boca lo merecía.

_¿Isabella se tropezó? No logro verla..._

_¿Dónde esta Edward Cullen?_

_¿Que? Desapareció de golpe..._

_¿Y la chica nueva?_

Mierda. Por el momento no nos habían visto en el suelo. Pero no tardarían en notarnos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Matarlos a todos? ¿Inventar una excusa? Sería difícil encontrar una excusa lógica de por qué había bebido la sangre de Bella...

Podía tomar a la chica y "desaparecer". Sería extraño, pero me daría tiempo para pensar que hacer.

En ese momento un grito ahogado interrumpió mis pensamientos.

El profesor lo había notado. Ya era demasiado tarde, mi única opción era acabar con su vida. Me apresuré a correr hacia él y romper su cuello, no había sentido dolor alguno antes de morir, era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Era cruel matar a veinte personas inocentes como si fueran cucarachas. Pero era mejor que hacer que muera toda mi familia gracias a los Vulturi, ¿No?

Los alumnos todavía no habían reaccionado. Mis movimientos eran invisibles a los ojos humanos.

Tenía que acabar con todos ellos rápidamente si no quería que lo noten otras personas y seguir manchandome de sangre.

Calculé que podría romper unos cuatro o cinco cuellos por segundo, matarlos a todos me llevaría a lo sumo cinco segundos. Comencé por el lado de la puerta.

Megan Thompson.

Mike Newton.

John Andrews.

Claire Mathews.

Tyler Crowley.

Sarah Anderson.

Josh Jackson.

Kevin Nichols.

Brian Wade.

Lauren Mallory.

Steven Thomas.

Nichole Drane.

Vanessa Coleman.

Ben Cheney.

James Rivers.

Angela Weber.

Christian McCormack.

Solo se escaparon algunos gritos ahogados de los últimos.

El monstruo en mi mente sonrió.

¡¿Qué había hecho?! Incluso en mis peores momentos, jamás había cometido una atrocidad como ésta. Nunca había matado a inocentes, yo había sido un asesino de asesinos, mataba criaturas escasamente mas humanas que yo, pero ahora había masacrado a veinte personas inocentes, con una vida probablemente feliz, un futuro, planes y personas que los amaban. Y, seguramente también había destrozado a sus padres, hermanos, amigos... todo por cinco litros de sangre.

Miré hacía una ventana y me vi reflejado. Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de humanidad en mí, mis ojos eran de un espantoso carmesí, mi expresión era la de un monstruo, un maldito chupasangre. Esa odiosa nueva estudiante había acabado con mi vida.

No sabía como podría volver a mirar a Carlisle a los ojos. Él se había equivocado con respecto a mí, había confiado en mí y yo lo decepcioné de la peor manera, la tristeza ante este pensamiento me hirió mas que el ardor que había sentido hoy al oler a Bella. Estaba seguro que me perdonaría, porque me amaba, pero de todos modos estaría decepcionado y yo nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo.

Quería llorar. Quería poder desahogarme. El sufrimiento me estaba devorando por dentro y la única forma de sacarlo al exterior era a través de lagrimas. Pero no, yo era un maldito demonio incapaz de producirlas.

Yo tenía una existencia de... felicidad. Sí, era feliz. Claro, hasta ese día, nunca volvería a mi vida normal, y todo por esa insignificante humana...

¿Por qué tenía que haber venido aquí?¿Por qué había tenido que nacer?¿Por qué debía perderlo todo ahora sólo porque a ella le había dado por escoger esta insólita ciudad para aparecer?

¡¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí?!

Un odio irracional se apoderó de mí. Odiaba a Bella Swan. Incluso después de haberla asesinado friamente...

Pero descubrí que estaba siendo muy injusto. Ella era una simple humana que vino a un colegio aparentemente normal y yo había acabado con su vida. ¿Y ahora me daba el lujo de odiarla? Yo era el culpable. Yo era el que no debería estar aquí. Yo era el _monstruo_. Y aunque se me hacía dificil de aceptar, esa era la verdad.

_Vete para el baño_, me ordenó mentalmente Alice.

Yo seguí sus ordenes.

Al día siguiente, habría salido en todos los periódicos el extraño "incendio" en un aula escolar que había acabado con diecinueve alumnos y el profesor, yo sería el afortunado niño humano que había tenido ganas de ir al baño en el momento adecuado, y no el espantoso monstruo que había acabado con todas esas vidas inocentes.

* * *

**Hola! Como estan****?**

**Que les pareció? Algo cruel, no? **

**Bueno, es mi primer one-shot, y quizás les paresca algo tonto pero se me ocurrió porque pensé en la famosa frase (Y así es como el león se enamoro...) algo modificada: Y así es como el león se comió a la obeja, jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y como dije al principio use algunas partes de Sol de Medianoche.**

**Sí, debería estar intentando seguir con mi fanfic... pero no tenía la inspiracion necesaria para seguirlo y se me vino esa frase a la cabeza xD Jaja, ahora me pongo a escribir mi fic.**

**Dejen reviews ;)**

**Cuidense!**

**Besos  
**


End file.
